


Mi Padre, Mi Hijo

by Fabulously_gay_doritos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulously_gay_doritos/pseuds/Fabulously_gay_doritos
Summary: Jesse turned to face Reyes, waiting nervously for him to point out the flaws- his first shot was absolute shit and there was no way Reyes hadn't noticed. So focused on the different ways Reyes would yell, he didn't notice the smile on his Commander's face until Reyes spoke."That was pretty damn good, kid! Didn't know you had it in you."To be fair, Jesse hadn't been expecting anything close to that, so it wasn't really his fault that he started bawling.





	Mi Padre, Mi Hijo

 The harsh, white lights of the Overwatch shooting range blinded Jesse, especially since he was so used to the warm rays of sunlight around the crude outdoor range Deadlock had built. Jesse noticed this difference and plenty other things as Reyes gently shoved him towards the rows of differing guns on the walls. Obediently, Jesse took his favored weapon and hesitantly wandered towards the half wall separating the targets from the shooters, cowering slightly under Reyes' expectant gaze. He glanced up and found a few figures watching him expectantly. The most prominent one was a blond-haired man that stood with a terrifying sureness, so Jesse turned away before he could shudder under the judgemental gaze.

Jesse had only been with Commander Reyes for a few weeks, mostly staying in the commons room while Reyes tried to convince his higher ups to let Jesse in. Today was the day Jesse proved his worth to the organization- he was good at that, he's done it enough times.

"Alright, kid- show Captain America why I picked up a 17 year old kid for Blackwatch."

The blonde man scowled from his high perch but Jesse ignored it in favor of raising his arms and taking aim. His form was sloppy, but that was just the nerves- after a shot that went a little too far left, Jesse's need to please and wish to stay took over his nerves and settled his bones, his limbs shifting into a pose so familiar the rest was simply routine. The world faded around him as he took shot after shot.

Eye site fuzzy and brain a little muddled, Jesse only stopped when he ran out of bullets. Reyes had started clapping, and a feminine figure that had suddenly moved to stand next to the blonde seemed to be cheering.

Blondie smiled a bit, but no other emotion crossed his face.

Jesse turned to face Reyes, waiting nervously for him to point out the flaws- his first shot was absolute shit and there was no way Reyes hadn't noticed. So focused on the different ways Reyes would yell, he didn't notice the smile on his Commander's face until he spoke.

"That was pretty damn good, kid! Didn't know you had it in you."

To be fair, Jesse hadn't been expecting anything close to that, so it wasn't really he fault that he started bawling.

Massive, ugly sobs shook his body in an instant as his Commander's words hit his brain. Jesse's never been good- he knew he was a skilled shooter, he wasn't blind, but no one had told him so, no one had confirmed his inner thoughts. _He was pretty damn good._

Shame knocked the air out of his lungs when he caught sight of himself in the shiny metal walls- face completely destroyed, covered in tears and burning an aggravated red, the top of his shirt discolored from the salty drops that fell. Guilt clouding Jesse's mindset and he hurried to put the revolver down and cover his face with his dusty fingers, body instinctively making itself small. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, hear their whispers even though he brain struggled to process anything they were actually saying.

They would punish Jesse for his weakness. Fear of what was to surely come stole the world from around him and threw him into inky blackness, unfamiliar figures surrounding him at all sides.

Cigarette butts poked Jesse's chest as he fell to his knees, body suddenly bare and exposed to the elements. They hated when he cried so this was his punishment- he deserved this. Laughter surrounded him as his breath stuttered while pointed boots jabbed into his stomach, forming bruises on tan skin. It was too much, all at once- water engulfed him, stealing his breath and leaving him gasping for nothing as chains tugged him down deeper, deeper into the abyss, the light above him long gone, never to return. Everything and nothing covered him, surrounding him completely until nothing and everything was left. Everyone was there and yet Jesse was so, so alone.

Jesse called out for help, but the words died on his tongue.

The first thing from reality that returned to him was touch.

It made the most sense, after all- Deadlock had never been gentle, so the soft hand on his shoulder was such a stark difference that Jesse was jolted out of the state he had fallen into. The next thing that registered was sight: the harsh glow of the white lights creeping through his fingertips partially blinded him as the rest of his senses returned. Afterwards, his taste and smell returned as his mouth tasted faintly of blood while his nose smelt the salt from his tears.

Lastly, his hearing. The sounds hit him all at once- a feminine voice he couldn't recognize was shouting, but the words were lost to him. An older man was handing out commands, footsteps rumbled past his knees, and a chirpy girl asked questions by his right ear.

And a gruff voice was mumbling out soothing words Jesse couldn't interpret, but somehow he knew it was Reyes.

Apologies tumbled out of Jesse's mouth before he could will them away, hands struggling to wipe away the still-falling tears as he tried desperately to get his bearings. There was no way he would be able to make himself presentable after something like that, but Jesse fucking tried his ass off, terrified of the consequences.

"Are you listening to me, McCree?"

Jesse jolted, eyes wide as he finally began to understand the words floating around him. "No, I'm sorry sir-"

The others in the room finally noticed he was lucid and he fought back the urge to cower under their gazes. Nobody liked a scaredy cat.

Reyes turned Jesse's face away from them with calloused fingers. "It's alright, Jesse. You with me?" His voice was concerned, tilted with a tad bit of fear.

Jesse nodded slightly, hands clenching and unclenching and anxiety crept up his spine. He watched silently as Reyes nodded at Blondie and the others, fear stabbing through his chest as they nodded back and headed out of the room. Suddenly it was just Reyes and Jesse, alone in the shooting range.

"H-Hey, woah! Don't be scared, everything's fine, nothings gonna happen to you. Everyone's just... A bit freaked out I guess, and need some time away from the trouble." He paled at the sight of Jesse's flinch, "Oh, that's not what I- you're not trouble or anything." 

They scanned each other for a moment as Jesse returned to some sort of calm. "It's alright, sir."

Reyes nodded and smiled slightly, holding his arms out expectantly. "Come 'ere." He chuckled as Jesse gave him a questioning tilt of his head. "For a hug, mijo. I don't give them often but I'm pretty sure you deserve one right about now."

Hesitantly, Jesse rose to his feet and slipped into the hug, willing tears away as strong arms kept him from falling. He's never "deserved" anything good before.  
Sadness crept into the tone of Reyes' tone as he whispered words into Jesse's hair, voice soft. "It's gonna be ok, mijo. Well take care of you, don't worry. I can tell Jackie boy already likes you."

They stayed there for a while before Reyes led Jesse to his new room, massive compared to the closet he slept in at Deadlock, and after an eventful day of paperwork (as "Jackie Boy" had agreed to letting Jesse in, as long as Jesse didn't go on any missions until he was 18) Jesse found himself restless, wandering the halls after lights out.

He found himself walking near Reyes' room and his interest spiked at the sound of hushed voices.

"I just- that whole thing was a mess, Jack. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" It was Reyes, although Jesse couldn't see him or who "Jack" was. Maybe it was Blondie, from earlier that day?

"You did fine, Gabe, calm down." Jesse smirked slightly- half of him felt bad for intruding on a private conversation, but the other half had finally connected the dots and realized how close the two must've been. "You didn't know the kid would break down after a complement."

Jesse froze, heart almost stopping and bursting out of his chest at the same time. They were talking about him, about what happened.

"I guess..." Reyes sighed softly. "I keep forgetting how young the kid is. He's only 17, and he was in fucking Deadlock, for Christ's sake!"

Embarrassed and a little confused, Jesse did the only thing he knew how to do.

He ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> An idea struck me and I wanted to get this short one-shot out. it's my apology for not getting a chapter done of [Tiny Little Oddities Found in the Human Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942635/chapters/32096574) done this week.


End file.
